Fear of Falling
by innocentlybeautiful
Summary: Hazel meets Green Lily's snarky and mean To James Potter. But, to her discomfort, James has caught her. Remus Lupin can't help it, Murder he will commit Again and again All in his head Soon Mia will be dead. He's coming for her Maximus Taylor Vi's love for Sirius becomes Failure Lily is stalling Mia is screaming Vi is bawling: Welcome to Fear of Falling.
1. We'rerelated?

**A/N:_ Okay. So I had another story called Fear of Falling. But then I decided to keep the title and change the story… I know. Horrible HORRIBLE person I am. _**

_** i4. ytimg vi/ ChBVoX0m30k Picture of the girl that I'm basing my character on. She's a youtuber called Meekakitty. Check her out. She's so STRANGE it's AWESOME. **_

_**I hope you enjoy my story now. **_

_youtube watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=xjUb4Pr2HnY__ That's her video called "Wizard Love" __But in this story my character who is based on her by looks has the straight across bangs… _

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Mia watched, sitting up in her perch up in the tree, looking down at the infamous Marauders, teasing Lily Evans. She had her hand on her hips, glaring at a boy with messy black hair, wearing spectacles that hid his beautiful hazel brown eyes. Lily sauntered up to her best friends, Margaret Williams (Marge) and Viola Dearborn (Vi). Marge had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. And Vi had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was also James Potter's cousin on his mother's side. She was also Mia's cousin on her mother's side (Vi's father's side). Which also meant she was related to James Potter but neither of them really knew this at the moment. But, she pretty much knew because it was common knowledge that Vi and James were cousins and Vi's last name is her mother's last name.

It started to snow, and I closed my book and jumped down from the tall tree. She fell, rolling on the hard cold ground; her red-orange hair sprawled around her head. She sighed and twisted so she was lying on her back, looking up at the grey clouds.

"Are you okay?" asked a blonde headed boy with bright blue eyes. This, was Xenophilius Lovegood. A.K.A Mia's only friend.

"Yeah. Just you know, fell from the branch of a tree," Mia muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, I saw that. That's why I asked 'are you okay?' Duh," said Xenophilius rolling his blue eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"Are you staying here for Christmas?" asked Xenophilius, helping her up.

"No, Mother says I have a 'family reunion' to go to," she said making a face.

"It's not going to be too bad, Mia," said Xenophilius.

"Says you! You don't have to go and meet cousins you didn't know existed," Mia groaned. Xenophilius smiled and put an arm around her shoulders as they walked back into the castle.

"Are you staying?" Mia asked once we got into the cozy castle.

"Yeah. Ava wanted me to stay," said Xenophilius. Ava was Xeno's girlfriend. (She didn't like me too much.) ((Mostly because I called Xenophilius: Xeno.))

"What about your parents? Don't your parents have any say?" Mia asked, halfway teasing him. Xeno smiled and then said goodbye. (He's a Ravenclaw. I, on the other hand, am so very blessed to be a Gryffindor where no one knows I exist! YAY ME!)

"Christmas Cheer," Mia muttered to the fat lady in the portrait.

"That's supposed to have more 'CHEER' in that," she pointed out, annoyingly.

"I said the password didn't I?"

"Well, no need to be rude," she muttered but revealing the Gryffindor common room anyway. The Marauders were doing something or another. Remus was shaking his head, rolling his golden eyes as Sirius and James argued animatedly about something. She walked up to her dorm room so she could pack up. Her roommates were already gone. She didn't really know them. Hannah, Nicki, Sarah, and Grace. They were all friends… She was just the odd one out. Mia sighed as she walked into the deserted room.

* * *

James twirled his wand in his hand, over and over.

"Whaddya mean we have to go to your mother's family reunion? Does that mean _I_ have to go? Why do _I_ have to go? _I'm_ not part of _your_ family!" exclaimed Sirius.

"But _you're_ living with _us_. So, Mom wants you to feel welcome. Like you're part of the family or something… So you get to suffer with me," James said flashing him a cheeky smile.

"At least Vi'll be there," muttered Sirius.

"Hey! Remus! Wanna come with us?" asked Sirius jumping over to Remus. Remus gave him a look that said 'you'll-never-catch-me-in-a-family-reunion-nooo-not-me' and shook his head.

"Please!" begged Sirius.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Plea—"

"I'm serious! No," said Remus getting up.

"Actually, I'm Sirius!" Sirius called after Remus. James shook his head.

"Really, Sirius? Really?" James asked. Sirius just looked at him.

"Yes. Really," he said. Then he turned to Peter.

"Hey Peter…"

* * *

"Mom, do we have to go?" Mia whined as her mother got the Floo thing ready.

"Yes, we do."

"But, Daddy doesn't want us to go…"

"Daddy, doesn't have a say anymore on what we do," said her mother with more force than necessary. Mia's parents are…divorced. Something that wasn't very common in the seventies and were very much frowned down upon. Her mother continued on her rant.

"Plus, Mia, I haven't seen my family in…How old are you?" asked her mother.

"Sixteen," Mia replied.

"Right. In seventeen years! Because your father deemed them a 'bad influence'. MY family? A bad influence? Are you kidding me?" Her mother handed Mia the Floo dust.

"Now think, Clara Potter's house, okay?" Mia closed her eyes and thought 'Clara Potter's house' over and over in her brain. She didn't know what Clara Potter's house looked like…but she still thought the words over and over again. She threw the Floo dust down at her feet and watched as blue flames engulfed her. And then suddenly, she was at a different house in a different fireplace. There were people. Lots of people. Mia hated people. Mia's mother wasn't far behind.

She smiled at her daughter who had a permanent scowl etched into her porcelain face. Mia's mother petted Mia's red-orange hair and told her to "behave" before grabbing her wrist and dragging Mia around to meet her various siblings.

"Isabelle!" cried a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes, like Mia's mother. She (Clara) had streaks of grey in her hair and her kind brown eyes were aged with wisdom.

"Clara!" cried Isabelle (Mia's mother). They hugged each other tightly.

This is the order of the Dearborn siblings.

Clara Dearborn nee Potter (James' mother)

Caradoc Dearborn (Vi's father)

Charles Dearborn (Deceased)

Henry Dearborn (Father of two children. Both children are grown up and married)

Isabelle Dearborn nee Gregory (Mia's mother)

Mia's mother was the youngest, and the others definitely treated her like that. Clara turned to Mia.

"James and Vi are upstairs in James' room," said Clara. _Where the hell is James' room? The house is so big! _Clara, seeing the confusion in Mia's face, asked a house elf to lead Mia up to James' room.

"Master James, a cousin is here," announced the house elf.

"You have ANOTHER cousin?" groaned Sirius' voice from inside the room.

"What? James' cousins aren't good enough for you?" Vi's voice drifted from the room.

"Yeah. They aren't. And they're bad kissers," said Sirius. There was a thud and then Sirius screaming "OWWW VI! THAT HURT!" and then Vi saying "GOOD! IT BETTER HAVE!"

"Master James?" called the house elf, impatiently.

"Oh yeah. Let whoever it is in," called James. The house elf just looked at Mia pointedly as if saying 'well? Go on then!' After getting that look, Mia shuffled into the room. It was full of Quidditch stuff. Trophies, posters, news clips. Mia finally met the looks of three shocked Gryffindors.

"Who the hell are you?" Sirius finally asked, breaking the silent staring contest.

* * *

**A/N: _Short. Yeah. I know. But, I hope you liked it anyway… So far… Yeah… Okay… I'll go now…_**

_**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_


	2. Ribbon Dancing

**A/N: _HIYA! So, if you couldn't tell from the 'cover picture'… is that what it's called?… that Andrew Garfield is who I picture as Remus. Lily as Karen Gillan. James…as whoever that guy is…(but I like him.) Sirius as whoever THAT guy is (HIS EYYYEEESS!) and Vi as the new companion for Doctor Who, Jenna-Louise Coleman, that ISN'T Karen Gillan. :/ I like AMY SO MUCH WHY HAS SHE BEEN REPLACED WAAAHHH! _**

_**Okay so yeah. That's about it. **_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Who the hell are you?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence.

"Uhh…"

"Are you a Gryffindor?" inquired Vi. Mia just stared at her. Her grey eyes wide as if the three of them were Voldemort or something.

"Uhh…"

"Because I mean…your hair…" pointed out Vi.

"Uhh…no…I-I-it's natural…" muttered Mia.

"So…you're not a Gryffindor? What? Are you a Hufflepuff?" asked James. Sirius burst out laughing.

"HAHA! You have a cousin that's a Hufflepuff? No wonder you never knew about her!" Sirius laughed some more. Mia's face turned a bright red.

"No! Actually, I AM a Gryffindor, for your information. I'm in your Charms class. Which I know you're failing at…horribly," said Mia angrily, her voice piercing loud compared to what her voice sounded like before. The three of them just stared at her in awe. She rolled her eyes and then plopped to the ground, twisting her red-orange hair between her fingers.

"Yeah?" she finally asked.

"Nothing… So, what's your name?" asked James.

"Why haven't we seen you before?" asked Vi.

"You know…like…in general," added Sirius. Vi punched him in the arm.

"Again…OW!" Vi just glared at him.

"I'm Mia," said Mia, her voice soft and quiet again, "And I'm not sure why you've never seen me before."

"Are you on the Quidditch team?" asked Vi.

"Don't you think you would know that?" asked Sirius.

"Shut up, Black," snapped Vi.

"No…I'm on the Gryffindor Ribbon Dancing team though. All six years so far," said Mia proudly. They all just gave her weird looks.

"And I'm in your Charms class…" she quickly added.

"Gryffindor Ribbon Dancing team…?" asked James, a confused look on his face.

"There's a Gryffindor Ribbon…Wait, what?" asked Vi.

"Yeah. My last girlfriend was on the Gryffindor Ribbon Dancing team," said Sirius nodding while stuffing his face with Christmas chocolate. Vi and James just stared at him, uncomprehending.

"Wait, you're in our Charms class? Since when?" asked Sirius.

"Since first year…" Sirius, James, and Vi just stared at her as if she could explain how they didn't know this.

"We've also won all six years that I've been on the Ribbon Dancing team," added Mia, turning the conversation back to that. Sirius nodded his head to this statement.

"O…kay…" James said staring at Vi as if to say 'EXPLAIN'. Vi shrugged as if saying 'how-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-know-what-they're-talking-about?'

Then they all started talking about Quidditch.

Sirius and Vi argued about whether the Wigtown Wanderers were better than the Puddlemere United team or not.

"Wanderers are undoubtedly the best, Vi," pointed out James.

"IS NOT! Did you see last week's game? Puddlemere CRUSHED—"

"Not the Wanderers," interjected Sirius.

"Yeah but they still CRUSHED the—"

"Still not the Wanderers."

"THEYCRUSHEDTHEMONTROSEMAG—"

"Is that the Wanderers? Didn't think so," interrupted Sirius.

"BLACK WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LET ME FINISH TALKING?" shouted Vi. Sirius made a gesture as if to say 'go right ahead'. Vi took a deep breath and then…

"They still crushed the Montrose Magpies so that means—"

"ANYONE can crush the Magpies, Vi!" Sirius and James said simultaneously. Vi rolled her eyes and turned towards Mia.

"Which one do you like better—"

"IS better," corrected Sirius.

"WILL YOU QUIT INTERRUPTING ME, BLACK?" Vi huffed. She took a deep breath and turned to Mia again, "Which one IS better? The Wigtown Wanderers or Puddlemere United?"

"I personally think Ballycastle Bats are the best…" said Mia, her grey eyes wide. All three of them stared at her again.

"Yeah, I guess they're pretty good," they all muttered that general sentence. Mia smiled to herself. She was ACTUALLY talking to James Potter and Sirius Black. And they didn't think she was completely weird! PLUS, she was related to James Potter, which just made everything SO much better.

* * *

"C'mon, Mia! You have to meet my friends, you know, since you're my cousin and everything now," said Vi, pulling on Mia's arm. Vi's dad, Caradoc Dearborn, also Mia's uncle, dropped them off at Hogwarts after break. Mia's mother, Isabelle Dearborn, had some work overseas, so Mia stayed with Vi for the remainder of the break.

"VI!" cried a redhead, commonly known as Lily Evans.

"LILY!" cried Vi, dropping her bags and hugging Lily tightly. Mia shifted uncomfortably as they bounced around and laughed, exchanging gifts.

"Oh, Lily, this is my cousin, Mia," said Vi, noticing Mia's awkwardness.

"Your…cousin? I thought James was your cousin…" said Lily, with distaste when she said James' name.

"I have more than one cousin, Lily," said Vi, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah… But Mia's been in our Charms class since first year… And you've never talked to her before," said Lily slowly, confused.

"I told you," Mia muttered. Vi just made a face.

"Okay. So, I just found out she's my cousin on my dad's side. Her mum's side," confessed Vi, "MARGE!" Vi ran over the blonde and hugged her tightly. Lily just smiled after her. When Lily looked back to try to make small talk with Vi's cousin, Mia was gone. She had run over to Xenophilius who was holding the hand of a girl with white blonde hair and annoyed blue eyes. They looked like they could be brother and sisters, Xenophilius and his girlfriend. Lily shrugged and turned just in time to see Marge jump on her.

"LILS! I'VE MISSED YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH!" cried Marge. Lily rolled her eyes and hugged Marge back.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So you have a cousin you've never knew about?" asked Remus sitting on his four-poster bed as James and Sirius unpacked.

"Yeah. Weird isn't it?" replied James.

"Yeah…I guess," said Remus, "What did you say her name was again?"

"I didn't," smirked James turning around to face Remus.

"Come off it. Just tell me, I'm curious," said Remus, guessing what James was thinking. James laughed.

"Her names Mia. Mia Gregory."

"The girl in our Charms class?"

"Does EVERYONE know she was in our Charms class?" asked Sirius and James throwing their hands up. Remus chuckled.

"She's pretty smart," muttered Remus.

"And she's hot," added Sirius. James hit him upside the head.

"She's my COUSIN!"

"As of…a week ago. Tell me, if she wasn't your cousin…would you snog her?"

"You're sick," Remus and James said simultaneously, shaking their heads as Sirius laughed, falling into his own four-poster bed. Remus shook his head and looked out the window. There, right in front of him, was a girl floating in the air, with hair that started out orangey and slowly turned into a crimson red by the end. She had blue-grey eyes that weren't staring at him, but instead were staring at the red and gold ribbon in front of her. Remus jumped back.

"What is it?" asked James. He and Sirius got up to look out the window.

"Is that your cousin?" asked Remus looking up at Sirius' and James' wide eyed expressions.

"Mhmm…" nodded James, eyes unmoving from his strange cousin.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Something's Up

**A/N: _Avana (Guest user): I aim to please. _**

_**Thank you to the two users who has followed my story! LOVE YOU ALL! **_

_**Thanks to the one user (who wasn't a user) who reviewed! I LOVE YOU TOOOO!**_

_**I changed my mind on who I'm basing James Potter on. It's now actually Aaron Johnson.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Lily watched the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher walk down the corridor. She watched him, warily, as he turned around to check if anyone was following him. She slammed herself against the cold wall quickly. She looked around the corner and watched as he slipped into Professor Slughorn's office. She was about to follow when she heard clear distinct footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Shoot," she muttered slipping into a broom closet. She silently closed the door. Just as the door clicked into place, it was flung open. She stared up at the person who held open the door.

"Oh, hello there, Lily," smirked none other than James Potter.

"Shut up!" she hissed, grabbing his tie and pulling him into the broom closet. She closed the door behind him.

"So…"

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" she spat.

"I could ask you the same thing," said James. She and James were inches apart in a broom closet.

"Well…well…I…I was following the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Lily confessed quietly. She could feel James breathing, living. It gave her chills. That's how much she hated him.

"Yeah, I figured."

"You…what?" she asked, confused.

"You always are suspicious of the Defense against the Dark Arts teachers," said James dismissively.

"How did you…?"

"I pay attention, Lily. It's not that hard to figure out," said James, rolling his eyes. Lily was about to argue this point when the door opened.

"Uh…" said Remus holding the door open.

"It's not what it looks like…" said Lily giving James an obvious glare before storming out of the closet. James smiled at Remus after Lily left.

"I told Sirius I could get Lily into a broom closet with me," said James smirking.

"Guess he owes you twenty galleons," murmured Remus. James smiled bigger and threw his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"Not ONLY dear Sirius, but also YOU my dear Moony," smiled James. James and Remus stared each other down. Then James held up his hand and raised an eyebrow. Remus sighed and handed the amount of money into James' outstretched hand, unwillingly. James smiled and they walked back to the Common Room.

* * *

Mia woke up bright and early. Classes started today again. She put her red-orange hair into a quick bun and put a little eyeliner around the corners of her big grey eyes. She got dressed and ran down to the Common Room. She was about to leave when Vi stopped her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To meet Xenophilius for breakfast…?" Mia asked more than said.

"No! Come and eat breakfast with us! Yeah?" she asked turning around to the others. They all nodded their heads vigorously. Mia would've thought it funny if her heart wasn't racing from the amount of attention on her at the moment. Mia just stared at all of them wide-eyed. Vi looked a little confused.

"So…are you going to come and eat with us?" she asked.

"Sure," mumbled Mia.

Mia sat with the Marauders and her cousin Vi and her friends. She swore she heard people gasping. She sat between Vi and Sirius. Sirius smirked at the commotion going around. Mia just tried to disappear between Vi and Sirius.

"Looks like you'll be the talk of the whole school, eh, Mia?" said Sirius throwing an arm around her. She froze at first, not used to him doing this, and then relaxed. It was like what Xeno did all the time.

"I don't like it," muttered Mia. But no one heard her. Remus pointed a fork at her while he finished swallowing.

"At least people would come to your Ribbon Dancing meets now, right?" said Remus, finishing swallowing. Sirius just barked with laughter. He threw his head back and just…laughed. Mia scowled.

"People already come to the Ribbon Dancing meets," she muttered.

"Right, of course," said Remus, his face turning faintly pink, realizing he said something wrong.

"Speaking of that, you're really good at that…the Ribbon Dancing thing," said Remus awkwardly, having an equally awkward smile on his face. Mia's face turned pale.

"You watched me?" she asked, her grey eyes wide, her face ghostly pale. Remus also widened his eyes at thinking about what she must be thinking.

"Oh no! Not like… No, I'm not some kind of creeper… I was… You were…" Remus stumbled upon his words.

"You were doing it outside of our window," finished James. Sirius started laughing.

"Perve," muttered Vi next to Mia. She reached over and hit him upside the head.

"OW! Would you guys stop doing that? I think I have a bruise there now," complained Sirius.

"It's what you deserve," said Vi, eating her muffin. Mia still was pale and had a freaked out expression on her face. She kept glancing over at Remus who was just red in the face and kept mentally slapping himself for sounding like the ultimate creeper.

"SOOO, Lily, heard you and James were in a broom closet last night," teased Sirius, wagging his eyebrows. That earned him three slaps upside the head.

"BRUISE!" he shouted.

* * *

"Xeno! Wait up!" panted Mia, catching up to her best friend.

"Oh, so NOW you want to talk to me?" he asked, his face scrunched up in distaste.

"What?" asked Mia, confused.

"Never mind, Mia. Why don't you just go and hang out with your new friends?" he spat, looking over his shoulder at the Marauders. Peter was just stuffing his face with the jar of Nutella, which he stole from breakfast. Sirius and James had their arms around each other's shoulders while walking funnily. Remus just had his head in a book, but he was watching his two best friends and couldn't help but laugh. His golden brown eyes glanced over at her but she didn't see, only Xenophilius did. He looked away quickly, his blue eyes fiery as he stared at his best friend. She looked confused. He didn't say anymore, turning on his heel and leaving her. She stared after him, frozen in the middle of the hallway.

"Xeno?" she whispered. He didn't hear her, but he stopped. He looked like he was going to turn around to apologize, but Ava caught up to him, dragging him to his first class. Mia felt like she couldn't breathe. Like something was sitting on her chest. She started to quietly hyperventilate.

"Mia? Are you okay?" asked a voice suddenly. She turned around and rammed her head into Remus' chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking up at him. He looked into her watery grey eyes.

"Excuse me," she whispered. He moved aside as she ran to the closest girl's bathroom. He stared after her. Was she…was she crying?

* * *

James was standing in front of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me," she said, her green eyes piercing his hazel ones.

"Not until you tell me why you're so suspicious of Professor Montgomery," said James, loudly.

"Shut up," hissed Lily. She grabbed his arm and moved him from the front of the door.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" she said, hurriedly. James looked at her, and believed she would tell him.

"Okay," he said smiling cheekily. She rolled her emerald green eyes and strode into the classroom.

"Where's Mia?" asked Vi to Lily when she sat down next to her.

"I don't know," said Lily. She became concerned and looked around the classroom.

"Is she in this class with us?" asked Lily.

"Yeah. I made her change her schedule so she's in all of our classes," said Vi, absentmindedly.

"Maybe she forgot about that and went to her other class. She'll probably be here later," assured Lily. Vi smiled brilliantly at Lily.

"Yeah, of course," she said.

Sirius and James sat behind Lily and Vi. James kept kicking Lily's chair.

"What? Are we in grade school, Potter?" she would hiss. James would smile and say, "As long as you're there with me." Lily would roll her eyes, and James would stop kicking her chair.

And that's exactly what happened.

But no Mia, for the rest of the class.

Xenophilius who was across the room on the Ravenclaw side, noticed Mia wasn't in there. And she had told him yesterday that she had changed her schedule, so they had a lot of the same classes now. Xenophilius' blue eyes betrayed how worried and guilty he felt.

"Bunny bear? Are you okay?" whispered Ava, her blue eyes concerned. She squeezed his hand when he nodded.

"She's probably just sick," assured Ava, knowing what he was thinking about. That made him feel guiltier. His girlfriend would hate him if he told her what he did to Mia.

Why does Mia have to be so delicate anyway?

* * *

"Miiiiaaaa!" sang Vi, "Remus told me you were in here! Come out, come out, wherever you arrrreee!" Mia giggled. Vi came to the stall that held Mia's giggles and opened it; it wasn't locked.

"Mia, why were you in here instead of class? Skipping out are you? I had to lie for you and say you felt sick so you went back to bed," scolded Vi. Mia looked away. Vi sighed.

"Listen, Remus said that you were crying, he THINKS because of…what's his face again? That Ravenclaw?"

"Xenophilius," whispered Mia.

"Yeah, whatever," waved Vi, dismissing that part of the conversation, "Did he make you cry?"

"He's just my best friend, Vi," said Mia looking at Vi with her blue-grey eyes.

"Yeah, I know. You talked about him A LOT over break," said Vi.

"Yeah well, he's mad at me," said Mia.

"So…you cried?" Mia took a deep breath...

"Only for about five minutes. Then I decided to stay in here because I was already late to class and I just thought it'd be better if I just stayed here instead of being late because then everybody would just be looking at me and Professor Montgomery would give me detention and—"

"OKAY! I get it," interrupted Vi. Mia gasped for air, because she said all that in one breath.

* * *

Mia showed up to Transfiguration with Professor Mcgonagall, Remus noticed. Sirius was sitting with him, watching his wand drop, or roll off of the desk. James was sitting with Peter who was trying to lick the inside of the Nutella jar. She looked perfectly happy, sitting next to Marge. Marge was talking her ear off though, Remus noticed. Marge was a talker. Lily was the most normal one, out of the four.

Although…strange because she WAS in a broom closet with James just last night… James said they weren't doing anything just that she was following someone. _Who could she be following,_ wondered Remus. But, James didn't tell.

Vi was sort of the tomboy. She liked to hit people instead of telling them how she felt. Which was why, in Remus' opinion was why, she hit Sirius all the time.

Marge was a gossiper. She liked to talk about anything and everything, including everyone.

Mia…Well, Remus didn't know Mia very well, but she seemed quiet. Enclosed. Vulnerable.

Remus shook his head and tried to concentrate on the lesson. But his eyes strayed back to the grey-eyed girl.

There was something about her that he just couldn't place. Something that she was hiding from everyone.

She looked up and saw Remus staring at her. She cocked her head as he turned away quickly. She frowned and turned back to the front of the class.

"Such a strange kid," she muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: _Hope you liked it okay… _**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I'D BE THE HAPPIEST LITTLE HALF-ASIAN IN THE WOOORRRRLLLDDDDD! **_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful **_


	4. How Do I Know You?

**A/N: _I've got this blog called fearfallinginlove . blogspot . com (without spaces). It's just where I'm posting pictures about the couples on here… __Go on there if you want to. Don't if you…don't. I'm still going to post on it where I can obsess. You can also help me with the plot line as well, by commenting! _**

_**Oh. And I changed who I'm basing Sirius and Mia. Yes, in other words, I re-casted. Mia is now being played by Rachel McAdams (SO CLICHÉ I KNOW! But she's not EXACTLY what I had in mind… but she's close, as you would see in the pictures I WILL post). Sirius is now being played by Ben Barnes. (Although I think he looks too innocent to play Sirius…But his expressions fit.)**_

_**That's it from the director. Here's chapter 4:**_

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"You said you'll tell me," said James, frustrated.

"And…I will," said Lily. James waited.

"Well, not NOW," said Lily.

"Then when?" asked James.

"Some…time…later…"

"Like when? Fifty years from now?" Lily scoffed.

"I pray to GOD that I won't know you fifty years from now," Lily said putting her hands up in a prayer and looking up to the sky before turning to glare at him. James rolled his eyes in frustration as he ran his hand through his messy black hair.

"Listen, Red—"

"Don't call me that," interrupted Lily.

"I think I have the right to know. Oooor I'll just go tell Professor Mcgonagall that you were wandering the halls after curfew," threatened James.

"You were out after curfew too!" Lily's threat fell flat. James just stared at her, as if expecting her to go on. Lily huffed.

"Okay, I just think he looks… Shifty. He walks around after hours all the time. Last night he snuck into Slughorn's office, probably taking one of his potions—"

"How is that shifty? I thought everyone did that." Lily glared at him for interrupting her.

"Fine, YOU obviously don't want to know," said Lily turning on her heel.

"Wait!" called James. She didn't listen and kept walking away. He caught up to her and stepped in front of her. She stopped before running into him. She could feel him breathing again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Lily stepped back after a moment, trying to slow her beating heart. _Why did they always end up in situations where they stand so close to each other?_

"Where was I?" she asked keeping herself busy so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Slughorn's personal potions in his personal office," said James cheekily. Lily looked up to glare at him.

"That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was REAL funny."

"It wasn't…at all."

"You just have a dry sense of humor."

"_I_ do? I think you're mistaken, Potter!"

"Red—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Can you just get on with it?" asked James after she yelled at him.

"Uh…right. Okay, well. He has these secret meetings, I presume. He's always leaving the castle. I followed him once back in November, and he ended up in Hogsmeade—"

"Where?" asked James.

"Rosmerta's Pub."

"He was probably going there for a drink like every OTHER bloke in the world," said James laughing. Lily's face got red from anger. She didn't like being laughed at, ESPECIALLY by James Potter.

"He wasn't staying to drink, Potter! He went into a secret room. A secret room in a secret wall that… I… couldn'tgetinto," Lily muttered the last part real quickly. James feigned shock.

"What? Brilliant Lily Evans couldn't get in somewhere with her BRILLIANT use of magic?" James bugged his eyes out and dropped his jaw. Lily rolled her eyes. He laughed.

"Come off it, Red—"

"Will you quit calling me that?" she interrupted exasperatedly.

"Professor Montgomery is an Auror. He's on the good side. Chill," James continued. Lily looked away. _Maybe he's right…_ She looked back at James, fire in her emerald green eyes.

"You think what you think. But when I'M right, you're going to have to drop to your feet and worship me for the rest of your life," she ordered.

"Implying that we will be with each other for the rest of our lives?" smirked James, an eyebrow raised. Lily was at a loss of words.

"I…I…you… UGH!" With those words of frustration, she turned on her heel and marched down the hall, only turning to glare at him.

"She didn't denyyyyy it," sang James to himself as he practically skipped to dinner.

* * *

Lily opened her dorm room door to a confused looking Mia with suitcases around her and clothes everywhere. Vi was prancing around the room, talking to Mia, while Marge sat in her bed laughing at the whole situation.

"What's…going on?" asked Lily as she stepped over a pile of t-shirts. Vi looked over at Lily, just noticing her. She smiled brilliantly at her redheaded friend.

"Mia's moving in!" cried Vi, throwing her hands out as if saying 'ta-daaa!' Marge did the same, while laughing hysterically. Vi nudged Mia and Mia did it half-heartedly.

"Mia! Your hair!" Lily exclaimed just noticing. Mia blushed.

"It's her natural hair color. She lied to me before," said Vi pretending to glare at her and then went back to prancing and trying to tell Mia what's going to happen. Mia's hair was a caramel golden brown that curled a little. Mia blushed at this.

"Well, you guys were bombarding me with questions. I got a bit confused…" she muttered.

"What do you mean Mia's moving in?" asked Lily, just remembering what Vi announced to her.

"Well, since Francis had to leave for 'home schooling' and all, I asked Professor Mcgonagall if Mia could dorm with us. I mean since her mother pleaded in the letter and everything," said Vi nodding her head.

"Mia's mother didn't actually write, did she?" Vi beamed.

"NOPE! But, Professor Mcgonagall ate. It. Up. SOO, Mia's staying with us now!" exclaimed Vi, hugging her cousin tightly. Mia looked afraid for her life.

* * *

"She thinks the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is 'shifty'," James said rolling his eyes. Remus sat up.

"Professor Montgomery?" asked Remus.

"Yeah."

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"Hey, Moony, do you want some chocolate? The house elves gave me extra since it's almost…you know…that time of the month. They feel bad for you and stuff," interjected Peter unimportantly, handing Remus chocolate.

"Yeah why would—Oh, thanks Wormtail—Lily think that Professor MONTGOMERY is shifty? I mean, he's a half-blood AND an Auror. You-Know-Who probably wouldn't—Wow! This is REALLY good chocolate—let him be part of his…gang," said Remus.

"Gang? Really, Moony?" Sirius asked, turning to him, an eyebrow cocked. Remus shrugged while stuffing his face with the chocolate Peter handed him, which was a…lot.

"Because he has secret meetings at Rosmerta's Pub, in a secret room in a secret wall that Lily has tried but failed to get into," explained James.

"But…you know Rosmerta," pointed out Sirius, confused.

"Which is why he can't be having EVIL secret meetings!" exclaimed James.

"Did you tell her that?" asked Peter.

"Well…no. But I did tell her that it was improbable. But Lily—"

"Got mad and wouldn't admit that she was wrong. Am I right?" asked Sirius with a knowing grin on his face.

"EXACTLY! She's never wrong. She's always-right Lily Evans. She's know-it-all Evans. She's I'm-Lily-And-I'm-Always-Right-And-You're-Always-WRONG Evans. She's—"

"We get it, Prongs. She's always right," Remus interrupted James' rant. James just sighed and sat down on his bed, bouncing a little.

"She's NOT always right! Which is the point I was TRYING to make—"

"We know, James. Remus was just trying to be funny," said Sirius. Remus just smiled cheekily at the both of them. Sirius ruffled his (Remus) hair and James just rolled his eyes and smiled at him. There was a moment where they all tried to get ready for bed.

"Sirius? Did you use my toothpaste?" asked James from the bathroom.

"GUILTY!" Sirius called to him. James rolled his eyes, but Sirius didn't see it. Remus turned towards Sirius.

"Do you think Mia's sort of strange?" asked Remus.

"I think all of Lily's friends are strange," sighed Peter from his bed. Sirius gave a bark of laughter. They heard James laugh from the bathroom.

"Even Lily's strange!" exclaimed Peter, his black eyes twinkling, putting his hands up. A pillow just got smashed into his (Peter's) face.

"You pushed it too far, mate," said Sirius shaking his head sadly. Peter looked crest-fallen and turned back to his newfound pillow.

Then Sirius and James got into a light-hearted banter about who the hottest girl in Gryffindor was. They never did answer Remus' question. There was something about Mia that he couldn't quite place before. He felt like he knew her at one point. Remus shook the thought out of his head as he lay back into his pillow.

_Remus looked around himself. He was…outside of a house. Or…a really old house. He saw a little boy kiss his mother goodbye and run out of the house. He was wearing eighteenth century clothing. Remus was surprised that he could hear the little boy's thoughts._

"_I hope Amelia will listen to me and stay inside tonight. I don't want anything happening to her…" Remus and the little boy shuddered at what might happen to the girl, Amelia. So he's a werewolf too, poor boy, thought Remus. The little boy ran into the woods. Before Remus followed, he heard the clicking of doors locking. He turned around and saw the little boy's mother look out the window, worried, but she locked that too. _

_Remus shook his head, why was he here? But, he followed the little boy into the woods. When Remus got to him, the little boy froze. He heard something, thought Remus. He strained his hearing. _

"_Hello?" a chime-like voice called. Remus' face turned as pale as the little boys' face was._

'_Amelia' was what the little boy was thinking. 'I have to get her back in her house before…' He looked up at the night sky. The full moon hadn't come to its peak yet. He only had a few minutes. He ran, as fast as his little legs could carry him. _

"_Amelia!" he yelled. _

"_Hiya! I thought I could sneak out and play with you," said a little girl with seemingly brown ringlets and big grey eyes; it was hard to tell at night. She had baby fat on her face, but it just made her look more cherubic. She was smiling at the little boy. _

"_No, Amelia! I told you to stay inside tonight. You have to go back," said the little boy hurriedly, his eyes wide. Her smile faded._

"_That's not fair. You get to play all night, and I just get to stay inside?" _

"_I'm not going to be playing. I'm trying to keep you safe," said the boy. The little girl frowned. Then she sighed._

"_Fine," the little boy wasn't the only one who let out a sigh of relief, "But you must walk me back. I'm scared."_

_The little boy couldn't deny this. But he was running out of time._

"_Amelia, listen, PLEASE just run. Run as fast as you…AH!" cried the little boy dropping to the ground. Amelia finally noticed that he looked really sickly._

"_Are you okay? You look sick… I'm not going to leave you," she said stubbornly. The little boy turned his head towards the moon._

"_Amelia…leave…now…before I kill you," the boy hissed through his teeth. Then the change started. Amelia's eyes were wide. Kill…me…? _

_The boy moved with his transformation. Amelia watched, as he got bigger, her eyes getting bigger. _

"_Remus?" she squeaked. Remus froze as the werewolf stared at Amelia with big gold hungry eyes. He wanted to run, to close his eyes. He didn't want to see what he KNEW was going to happen next. But it was as if he was bolted to the ground, his eyelids taped open. He was going to watch it… And he couldn't stop it. _

_Amelia then decided it would be a good time to run. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but they were too deep into the woods for anyone to come to her on time. The werewolf lunged towards her, sinking its claws deep into her leg. She fell, crimson blood spilling out of her. She was too small. Too helpless. She looked up at the werewolf, utter fear in her eyes. _

"_Remus…please…" she whispered. She screamed as the werewolf attacked her, tears in his golden eyes. The real Remus couldn't look away as the werewolf mauled her. They never killed quickly. They were too…immature to do that right. The werewolf ran away after it had its fill. The little girl, Amelia, still had a beating heart. Her head turned towards Remus, her heart faltered slightly. She breathed heavily. _

"_I. Hate. You," she mouthed. And then, she sighed, her last breath. Remus stood there, unable to move, shuddered with tears. When the little boy turned back into a little boy, he ran to where the little girl was. He cried as he held her head in his arms, a face too unrecognizable now because of the scratch marks. _

Then Remus woke up.

* * *

"You look HORRIBLE, Moony," Sirius pointed out AGAIN to Remus as they walked to breakfast.

"Bad dream," he muttered.

"And the full moon's coming up," added Peter. Remus nodded.

"Yeah…and that…"

"S'okay about the moon thing, Moony. We'll be there for you… What was the bad dream about?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing…the full moon…" muttered Remus. He felt like he went to hell and came back. He probably looked like it too. Part of it was because the full moon was coming up. Most of it was the shock over his dream.

"Oh HELLO I'm-Lily-And-I'm-Always-Right-And-You're-Always-WRONG Evans!" cried James crossing his arms. She just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you going on about, Potter?" she asked. James just looked at her as if saying 'as if YOU don't know' and then walked away.

"Come ON!" he called to the rest of the Marauders. Sirius and Peter followed after him willingly. Remus just needed to ask a certain girl something.

"Mia, if you don't mind me asking—"

"I'll probably will mind if you're saying that," interrupted Mia, looking at Remus expectantly.

"Go on," she said after Remus just stared at her for a minute. She realized he looked horrible.

"What…um…what is your first name?" asked Remus.

"Mia…"

"I mean…your full name." Mia stared at him, her wavy caramel brown hair framing her pale face, her grey eyes big and wide. Remus knew the answer before she said it.

"Amelia Gregory…"

* * *

**A/N: _EEEEEEEE! Oh yes. There's so much going on in this chapter. _**

_**Tell me what you think! Do you think Lily's right about Professor Montgomery? What about that whole dream with Remus?**_

_**How about Mia's full first name? **_

_**You can tell me by leaving a review!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or I'll sic Remus on you… **_

_**Well, most of you probably want that anyway…**_

_**REVIEW AND I'LL SIC REMUS ON YOOOUUUU! :D**_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful **_


	5. You chose your way, and I chose Mine

**A/N: _Thanks for reviewing for those of you who did review! _**

_**AND WELCOME NEW FOLLOWERS! **_

_**WELCOME TO THE WONDERFUL FAMILY OF US. **_

_**(You thought I was going to say Oz for some reason didn't you? …No? …Awkward…)**_

* * *

CHAPTER 5

It was Thursday. Thursday was the full moon. Remus had been getting no sleep since that dream with Mia in it. Or…someone with the same name as Mia.

It was recurring itself, as if wanting Remus to drill every detail into his head. He knew now within two weeks of having the same dream that her blood smelled like iron. That her hair smelled like flowers and earth. That she had a missing molar that you could barely see when she smiled. He knew that she had a birthmark of a small heart on her left wrist.

He also knew how he killed her… Every movement. He knew how it felt to have his teeth sear through her delicate porcelain skin. He knew how she tasted. Good, really good. It was all he had not to throw up. He was connected to the boy… He could feel every emotion that the boy was feeling. The boy was locked up when the werewolf took over. He couldn't do anything.

And neither could Remus.

Remus could only stand there and watch. He couldn't move. He couldn't scream. He couldn't blink. Every night, he was a statue. A statue witnessing a horrible death.

That Thursday morning, he woke up screaming because he couldn't scream in his dream, he just screamed in real life.

"MERLIN, Remus! What's your problem?" asked James, rubbing his swollen eyes. Remus shook, from the dream. On top of that, that night was the full moon. His golden brown eyes were more golden and his skin was pale and sickly. James expression softened.

"C'mere. I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey's," said James, getting up and stretching. Remus shook when he stood up, he was too weak. James lent him an arm and they walked to Madam Pomfrey's, Remus leaning into James.

* * *

"Where's Remus?" inquired Mia at breakfast.

"Sick," the Marauders said a little bit too quickly.

"He's sick a lot. His family is just really sick. Every month either HE'S sick or one of his family members are sick, or a family member died from a sickness. I believe he gets it from his mother, she's sick a lot too," explained Vi. Mia nodded as she poked at her breakfast. The Marauders exchanged looks. _She notices things way too much…_

"You look none too good, Gregory, you sure YOU'RE not sick?" asked Sirius, changing the subject from Remus being sick.

"I've just been getting these terrible nightmares…"

"You too? Moo—I mean, Remus—has been getting the worst nightmares the last couple of weeks," Sirius informed, surprised.

"So has our cousin here," said Vi, looking at James.

"She's not MY cousin…"

"I wasn't talking to you," snapped Vi.

"Oh. Well, I assumed—"

"Well maybe you should stop assuming things, Black."

"What's your problem today, Vi?"

"Don't call me that."

"It's your NAME!"

"I-I don't care."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to call you?"

"NOTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vi cried getting up from the table and leaving the Great Hall.

"…What did I say?" asked Sirius to everyone else. Lily just shook her head and got up to run after her friend. Mia seemed to not hear what went on because she was still staring and poking at her food.

* * *

The rest of the day was full of Vi glaring at Sirius and Mia sulking around because she was tired. Lily sighed as she sat down into the couch in front of the fireplace, letting it engulf her with its softness.

"What's cracking?" asked James Potter, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Can't you leave me alone for ten minutes?" she asked, haughtily.

"Uh…lemme think about that for a sec…No," he said slipping down next to her. She rolled her eyes and refused to look at him.

"So-o-o, Whatchya doing?" asked James.

"_Thinking._ You should try it some time," said Lily looking at him. Then she rolled her eyes again, turning away.

"Listen, Red—"

"Don't call me that."

"What's up with Vi?" asked James.

"Is that why you're bothering me?"

"Mostly. Mostly just because I know you love me and you were just thinking about how much you missed me," smiled James, cheeky. Lily just pushed his face.

"Egotistical pig."

"You know you love me."

"I don't love you, James," said Lily. James got caught off guard with the use of his first name.

"You're lying to yourself…Just wait. In a few years from now, you'll be BEGGING me to take you," teased James. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Go away," she said.

"So, tell me what's up with Vi."

"Sirius has a new girlfriend. Is it really that hard to figure out?" asked Lily getting up.

"She STILL likes him? I thought that was over by third year!" exclaimed James.

"You say you pay attention, but Potter, you're the least attentive person I have EVER met," said Lily. And with that, she left.

"LOVE YOU TOO LIL RED!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" yelled Lily walking down the stairs, back towards James.

"Lil Red."

"Where the hell did that come from?" James just smiled.

"I'll see you later, Lil Red." James left to the boy's dorms.

"That makes no sense! It's not going to stick!" Lily called after him.

"Git," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Lily from behind. Sirius, James, and Peter froze.

"What?" asked James, innocently, turning around.

"You're leaving past curfew," pointed out Lily.

"Congrats Lil Red. You should win a gold medal for pointing out the obvious!" James exclaimed sarcastically. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You do realize you getting detention or not rests in my hands, right?"

"She's got a point, Prongs," said Sirius. Peter nodded his head. James sighed, angrily.

"We're just going down to the kitchens for a snack. We could bring you up one?" James suggested, lying. Lily pondered this.

"I'll just come with you," she said putting down her book and bounding over to the three Marauders.

"No really, you can just stay here."

"No, really. I think I'll just come with you."

"Evans—"

"What? No 'Lil Red' anymore?"

"I deemed you too much of a snob to be called Lil Red," snapped James.

"Oh really? When did you decide that?"

"Just now."

"Great."

"Great."

"Perfect."

"Wonderful."

"So I was right."

"What?"

"I was right. It wasn't going to stick."

"See? Always-right Evans," James muttered to the other two. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Go die somewhere."

"Gladly…after I get my snack from the kitchens," said James. Lily rolled her eyes and picked back up her book.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"Don't wait up!" called James.

"Does it look like I'm waiting—" She didn't finish that question because it obviously did look that way. She got up in a huff and walked up to her dorm. James watched her go before he pushed the other two out.

* * *

"Oh, hey Mia, you still up?" whispered Lily as she quietly closed the door behind her. Mia nodded her head.

"Couldn't sleep," she mouthed. Lily nodded, understanding. Lily ducked into the connecting bathroom. Mia went back to looking out the window. She was sitting on the windowsill, her legs curled up to her chest, her head resting on her knees. Her head popped up at recognizing three figures.

_James, Sirius…Peter? _They were laughing, walking towards the Whomping Willow. Sirius seemed to push Peter in a playful way, and Mia could see Peter blushing all the way from where she was sitting.

_Where are they going? _When they got to the Whomping Willow, she didn't see what they did, but it seemed to go into a standstill.

"What?" she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" asked Lily. Mia looked as if she was going to tell Lily something important and then…

"Nothing," muttered Mia. Lily looked away, confused; sort of hurt that Mia didn't seem to trust her.

"Okay…" Lily jumped into bed and snuggled in her covers. Within five minutes, she was fast asleep. Mia got up and snuck out of the room and sat down in the same couch Lily was sitting in when she (Lily) caught the Marauders sneaking out.

* * *

Mia yawned. It was almost five 'o' clock in the morning. That's when the boys tried to sneak in. She sat up and stared at them.

"Mia?" asked James.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, her grey eyes wide.

"We were just… What are YOU doing?"

"Waiting."

"What? Did Evans tell you to? How inconsiderate of—"

"Why would Lily tell me to wait up for you guys? I saw you leave the castle from my bedroom window," said Mia in her chime-like voice, cocking her head.

"So I guess the 'Going to the Kitchens' lie isn't going to work with you…" James cursed. Mia got up and put her hands on the arm of the couch as she leaned upwards, standing on her knees.

"How did you get the Whomping Willow to stop moving altogether?" asked Mia, curious. James, Sirius, and Peter just gave each other worried looks.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

"Hola Remus, darling," said Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes as Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtain.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"I don't, silly Moony."

"Yeah. Don't be silly, Moony," said James. Peter looked at James expectantly. Remus noticed the stare.

"What?" asked Remus looking from Peter to James.

"So…you know my cousin, Mia?"

"Just get to the point, Prongs," said Remus exasperatedly.

"She's been having nightmares as well," piped up Sirius.

"The same ones?"

"Well, we don't know because you refuse to tell us what your dreams are about," James said slowly.

"That's not what we were going to tell you though," said Peter. James just shot him a look.

"Tell me," demanded Remus. James sighed.

"Mia…she saw us go to the Whomping Willow. She saw the Whomping Willow stop…"

"What did you tell her?" asked Remus sitting up, his golden brown eyes frantic.

"The truth of course," answered Peter. Remus just stared at him in shock.

"You told her… Why would you tell her? If she's been having the same dreams that I've been having then… Oh my God… You guys PROMISED to keep that a secret! Why would you—"

"WHOA, Moony! Calm down! We didn't tell her THAT secret. We just told her the secret of how to make the Whomping Willow stop by pressing that root thing. Why would having the same dreams make you so frantic about her knowing your…SECRET secret?" asked Sirius, curious.

"It's…nothing," he said glancing over at James and then looking at his hands.

"Wait…it's about James?"

"No but it's about his cousin…I think…"

"You're dreaming about his cousin? Wait…romantically?" asked Sirius with a little smirk on his face.

"NO! No, Sirius! Not like… No… In my dream, she's a little girl—"

"You have a WEIRD mind, Remus mate," interrupted Sirius. James slapped him upside the head.

"Again…OW! BRUISE!"

"And I'm following this little boy…"

"You're not helping your case, Remus," interrupted James.

"Yeah, you're really sounding like a creeper," muttered Peter.

"I'M NOT A—Ugh. Whatever. ANYWAY, I'm following this little boy, and he's thinking about how he has to change into a werewolf that night and he hopes that his little girl named Amelia won't come outside—"

"How does this have to do with Mia and you?" asked James.

"Well, if you guys quit _interrupting _me then you would see," said Remus tiredly. James quieted down.

"So it's a few minutes before the full moon rises to its peak and before the little boy turns into a werewolf, and you hear this…innocent sounding voice that says, 'hello?' And of course it's Amelia. And of course she WON'T leave. So, the little boy starts to transform and as he's transforming, this little girl says 'Remus?'" continued Remus. Remus abruptly stopped talking.

"So…the little boy is you and the little girl is Mia…So what?" asked Sirius, after a moment.

"I don't want to talk about the rest," muttered Remus.

"But MOONY!" whined Sirius and James.

"What you did in your dream can't be THAT bad, Remus," said James.

"I…I-I killed her. And I couldn't stop the werewolf me. All I could do was stand there, and…watch," said Remus looking away.

"It probably…it probably wasn't Mia anyway. Besides, it's just a dream," said James coming closer to Remus.

"You're right," sighed Remus.

"Of COURSE I'm right. You should try telling Evans that some time, yeah?" joked James. Remus rolled his eyes. Then he started to cough violently.

"Out! OUT! He needs some sleep," ordered Madam Pomfrey. All the boys complied. They said goodbye to the coughing Remus and left. Remus pondered over what James told him.

"_It's just a dream…" Then why does it feel so vividly real? _

* * *

"Hey, Elf," said James to Lily. Lily didn't respond.

"OI! ELF! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he yelled at her face. Lily stopped what she was doing and turned to stare at him.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" she asked through her teeth.

"Elf. It's your new nickname. It's definitely going to stick this time," smiled James.

"Change it, or my fist is going to stick to your face," threatened Lily sweetly. Then she turned to talk back to Marge. Lily kept saying, "Marge, don't! It'll just encourage him!" But Marge kept waving her off. Her blue eyes twinkled as she turned to James Potter.

"Why are you calling her Elf?" asked Marge. James beamed.

"I'm SOOO glad you asked! It's because she has red hair like Christmas elves and she's short," smiled James turning towards Lily at his last statement. Lily snapped her head towards him and glared.

"I. AM. NOT. SHORT!" she yelled at him, before getting up to study elsewhere.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Libra—NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Lily caught herself. She ran out of the portrait hole.

* * *

"Lily," a smooth silky voice said from behind her. She turned around. Her face instantly contorted into a mix of a frown and sadness.

"What do you want, Severus?" she sighed.

"I've already apologized, Lily, there's nothing more that I can do…"

"Is that why you're talking to me in a dark, empty corridor? Where no one can see or hear us?" asked Lily, shifting her books from one arm to another.

"Lily…"

"Tell me this, Severus, why are you SO fascinated with the dark arts? Do you want to be a Death Eater or something? Are you really seriously considering doing something disgustingly horrible like that?" Lily asked, her face contorted into horror and disgust at the thought. Severus just looked away and stayed quiet. Lily was shocked, realizing what she said was…true. Lily held back from screaming at him. From wanting to slap him and tell him that he's an idiot. That he would probably have to kill her. That SHE'S a muggleborn… A mudblood. But he didn't care. Lily shook her head with disgust and turned on her heel, not wanting to listen to anymore that he would say.

"I never meant to call you a mudblood. It just—" Lily snapped her head around and interrupted him.

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for _years_. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your _Death Eater_ friends! …You've chosen your way…and I've chosen mine," Lily said the last sentence softly. She turned away so she wouldn't have to look at him. She started walking away from him, down the corridor.

"What? Did _Potter_ sway your decision?" spat Severus softly but Lily still heard him, clearly. Lily stopped in her tracks and turned around and walked quickly and heatedly towards him, her wand out.

"Listen here, Snape," his eyes widened at the use of his surname, "I've had it up to _HERE _with you. And Potter? _James bloody sodding POTTER_? You think _HE_ could sway my decision? There was no decision to MAKE! …Not on my part anyway. That was all you, Sev. It's all you. You chose what you want. And that just…didn't include me." Lily lowered her wand.

"You're my friend…you're my best friend, Sev. But, you chose, no _decided_, that's not what you wanted. You've already chosen and there's no going back. I've given you enough second chances." She looked as if she was holding back tears.

"I-I have to go," she said ducking her head. Severus watched her go, surprised and shocked. And hurt. Most importantly…hurt. He watched as she intertwined her hands in her hair in frustration. He watched as her figure got smaller and smaller until he couldn't see her anymore. He dropped to the ground. _She's gone. I let her go. She's gone._

* * *

**A/N: _So, that's the end of Chapter Five. Pretty long chapter. I mean, not SUPER long. But long enough, don't you think?_**

_**Since you spent this whole time READING this chapter, maybe you should review? **_

_**So you know, you didn't COMPLETELY waste your time… :P **_

_**DON'T FORGET! IF YOU WANT TO SEE PICTURES OF THESE COUPLES THEN GO TO MY BLOG! **_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_

_**P.S.**_

_**You should review. Like…now. That button down there is just SO lonely! DO YOU WANT IT TO LIVE A LONELY LIFE? DIDN'T THINK SO! **_

_**P.P.S**_

_**Thanks SOOO much to those who reviewed! I really do enjoy reading them… **_

_**P.P.S**_

_**James is going to think up a WAY better nickname later. He's just...experimenting. Because all he ever calls her is Evans and it's making him go crazy that he can't think of a single word that describes her enough. Just a BTW or FYI. (Yes I did just say BTW. It's better than BTDubs isn't it? I think so.) **_


	6. He's going to

CHAPTER 6

"Vi, I told you… You have to meet him soon. Please? For your mother… She's sick you know," said Caradoc over the phone to his stubborn daughter.

"She'll get better. She always does…after I do whatever she wants me to do. But dad… this is my LIFE!" cried Vi.

"Vi…"

"Dad…"

"Vi, please. It's already been arranged."

Silence…then:

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. Your mother… This is the only thing she wants. She wants to keep traditions, Vi."

"Well, then, why does SHE hate ME?" She heard her father sigh.

"Vi. She doesn't hate you."

"No, she's just being a bitch."

"Viola Marie Dearborn! You apologize right now!" scolded Caradoc.

"I'm not going to apologize for something I meant," said Vi before hanging up. She gritted her teeth and put her hands on the side of her head to keep herself from screaming. Her mother was ruining her life. And her father was doing nothing to stop it.

* * *

"So," said James so close to Lily's ear it caused her to jump.

"What do you WANT?" she sighed, frustrated.

"Will you go out with me?"

"I thought this stopped fifth year."

"Well, you thought wrong… So is that a yes?"

"It's actually a 'no way until hell freezes over' actually," said Lily turning on her heel and walking away from James.

"YOU'LL CHANGE YOUR MIND EVENTUALLY!" he called after her.

"Have you complimented her on her legs yet?" asked Sirius, sidling up next to James.

"Why would I do that?"

"Always works. I do it all the time," said Sirius.

"Yeah… But those are to girls who like you. Besides, I don't ACTUALLY want to go out with Lily—"

"Suuure you don't."

"I just like annoying her," continued James. They were silent as they walked to class.

"Did you see her yesterday?" asked Sirius. James looked away.

"Yeah…" They both didn't speak of what they saw. But they both were remembering Lily running into the Gryffindor Common Room sobbing. Which was what caused James to ask Lily out in the first place, today. In means to cheer her up. He did see a flicker of amusing twinkle in her eyes as she walked away. He wished he could do more than just amuse her. He wished he could make her fully happy.

"I wonder what happened," wondered Sirius. Snape then walked by, looking more depressing than usual.

"I bet Snivellus said something to her," said James, disgusted.

"You wanna get back at him?" asked Sirius. Usually the idea of pranking Snivellus appealed to James…but as he looked at Lily's retreating figure…he felt it was wrong. Like it wasn't important to prank him at the moment. Not until he knew what exactly happened. Whether he needed to punch him (Snape) or not.

What was wrong with him?

"Nah. C'mon. We'll be late to Charms," said James throwing an arm around Sirius's shoulders. Sirius copied the action.

"Professor Flitwick doesn't care if we're late or not," said Sirius.

"Yeah…" agreed James. So they both proceeded to walk in slow motion down the hallway.

* * *

"Oh… I didn't think I'd see you in here," muttered Remus. Mia looked up from a telescope. She smiled.

"No, it's fine. C'mere, let me show you something," she said motioning for him to come over to where she was standing. He just stood where he was and stared at her. She started to look impatient and her movements became more defined. So he walked over to her.

"What?" he asked.

"You have to look through the telescope," she said, rolling her eyes.

"It's cloudy today, how can you see anything?" asked Remus, still not looking through the telescope.

"It's a high powered telescope, Remus. Just look," she said pushing his head towards the telescope. So, he looked.

"They're just stars," he said when he stood back up. She smiled.

"I know!" she cried happily. _What a strange girl…_ Remus just shook her head as she looked up through the glass ceiling.

"Do you ever wonder what's beyond after this life? _If _there's something beyond after this life?" asked Mia looking over at Remus. Remus was caught off guard by this question.

"Like…heaven?" asked Remus.

"Sort of… I think that the stars in the sky are people's souls. That when someone else dies another star pops up in the sky."

"They're just balls of energy," said Remus.

"What if those balls of energy are _souls_?" asked Mia, her grey eyes lighting up. Remus didn't say anything.

"Sometimes I feel like I'll never get that chance…to light up the sky."

"Why do you think that?" asked Remus.

"I don't know," she said turning towards him. She smiled a little, "Just a gut feeling."

"I feel that way too, sometimes," admitted Remus.

"That you won't light up the sky?"

"More like that there's nothing for me after this life…" There was a couple of seconds of silence.

"Sirius said you've been having nightmares," said Mia. Remus looked at her in surprise.

"Uh…"

"I've been having really strange nightmares as well," admitted Mia, dreamily.

"Really?" asked Remus awkwardly. He didn't want to know, but at the same time…he was curious.

"Yes. They're really strange. I've been having the same one over and over again. I'm in this tiny body. I know that because I feel like I've been shrunken and when I look at my hands (which I do at the beginning of the dream) the hands are small and chubby. Like a child's. So I assume I'm a child. I'm going into these woods to look for someone. But…I don't know why. Or who," Mia noticed Remus' face turning pale but she continued, "But soon I find him and he looks scared. We get into this…argument. But I never remember what we're arguing about when I wake up. I have such a horrible memory, see? But anyway, then suddenly he's saying 'leave Amelia before I kill you.' I remember that very clearly. And that's when I realize that I'm me. As a little girl. And then something happens and he turns into this werewolf. That's when I realize it's a full moon. I say something…but I can't quite remember. And then when I try to run…he tries to kill me. Or eat me… I'm alive through the whole thing though. I feel all the pain. The way his teeth sear through my skin. How he rips my flesh—"

"Mia," interrupted Remus, looking choked. Mia suddenly looked embarrassment.

"I got a little carried away there, sorry…"

"No, it-it's fine," stammered Remus. He looked sick to his stomach, like he was about to throw up. Mia didn't notice.

"So anyway, he eventually leaves, the werewolf. And when I turn my head there's this dark figure. And I try to say—"

"Mia, I'm sorry. I have to…go," said Remus hurriedly, averting his golden brown eyes away from her. Remus thought he knew what she tries to say which is 'I hate you'. But he was far from the truth.

"Help me," Mia said to the empty room. She shrugged and went back to staring at the 'souls'.

* * *

"Vi? Are you okay?" Vi wiped the stray tears off of her olive-toned cheeks.

"What's it to you?" she snapped at the speaker. The speaker sighed, his grey eyes standing out of his pale face. Dark hair framed his face.

"I don't know why we're on such…awkward terms right now," said Sirius.

"We're not." Sirius looked at her, disbelieving.

"You didn't want me to call you by your name… You've been avoiding me. I would call that a little awkward."

"Maybe I just don't want to talk to you anymore, Black," snapped Vi.

"Why?"

"Reasons. Okay? Family reasons."

"Does James know?"

"No. So, don't go asking him about it," demanded Vi.

"Okay…"

"How's Lexi?" asked Vi after a moment of silence.

"My girlfriend?" asked Sirius, surprised at Vi mentioning her.

"Yeah," said Vi shortly.

"She's…fine."

"What is she? A Huffleslut?" asked Vi.

"No. She's a very nice Ravenclaw. Why do you care so much?"

"I DON'T."

"Listen, Vi, I know I was your first kiss and everything…but that's all it was. A kiss. And besides, that was in third year…" Vi looked at him with disgust.

"You don't think I know that? God, Black. Just…can't you just leave me alone? Doesn't it look like I need to be alone right now?"

"Did someone die or something?"

"In a way," and that's all Vi would tell him. Sirius got up frustrated and confused.

"Fine, Vi. I guess this is the end of our friendship then?"

"I did say I never want to talk to you again."

"Great."

"Fine."

"I'll just be going now."

"Good."

"Great."

"Brilliant."

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to leave now and snog Lexi in a random broom closet? Or are we going to still have this conversation?" asked Vi, annoyed.

"I'll just…fine. I'll go." Sirius left angry. When he left she heard him punch or kick something. Tears welled up in Vi's big brown eyes.

_I'm such an idiot. _

* * *

"Professor?" asked Remus, poking his head into Professor Montgomery's office.

"Yes?" asked Professor Montgomery, taking off his glasses and staring at Remus with a questionable gaze.

"I've been having these…strange dreams, sir," said Remus.

"Strange?"

"Yes. Strange, recurring dreams," said Remus.

"About?"

"It's about a little boy and a little girl. And the little boy is supposed to be me, and the little girl is supposed to be Amelia Gregory (A.K.A Mia). And…the little boy turns into a werewolf and kills her."

"Well…that doesn't sound…pleasant…"

"No, sir."

"How long have you been having these dreams?" asked Professor Montgomery.

"A few weeks," said Remus.

"When did they start?" asked Professor Montgomery.

"Right after I met Mia Gregory, officially," said Remus. The professor rummaged through his desk drawers. He pulled out something that looked an awful lot like chocolate.

"No, this isn't chocolate," chuckled the professor, "It's to stop recurring dreams. Hopefully, it'll stop yours. If it doesn't, then come back to me, okay Remus?" Remus nodded as he stuck the chocolate looking piece of candy into his mouth. It tasted like mud. It took every muscle in Remus' body not to hack it up.

"Tastes awful, doesn't it?" sympathized Professor Montgomery. Remus nodded while trying hard not to make a face, but failing miserably.

"Thank you, sir," said Remus.

"Oh and Remus?"

"Yes sir?"

"Is Mia having the same dreams as you?" _How did he-?_

"Sort of…" Professor Montgomery just a gave a little grunt.

"Bye, Professor," said Remus. He closed the door of Professor Montgomery's office. That was strange. There was something odd about him… But Remus was positive that it wasn't because he was a Death Eater. _Then what was it?_

That night the recurring dream went away. But it was replaced with an equally horrible one.

_Remus watched himself; it looked exactly like him but with older looking clothing. This seemed to be from the sixteen hundreds. Remus followed himself, in a dream-like state. Then he realized that the dream Remus stopped at a tree. He could hear his thoughts, just like with the little boy. 'Amelia…' Remus inwardly cursed. Mia? Again?_

_Tonight was the full moon. Remus knew, but didn't know, what was going to happen. Remus looked at what the dream Remus was looking at. It was Mia. It looked exactly like her, but with longer hair. Her eyes were twinkling in the moonlight as she laughed. She was with a boy with black hair and olive-toned skin. That's when Remus realized the dream Remus was jealous. He also realized that this dream Remus had told Mia what he was. And after that, she never spoke to him again. But she was always careful not to come out during a full moon. Always. Except…tonight._

_Oh Merlin, please, thought Remus. Dream Remus thought it'd be okay. That he'll just go deep enough into the forest and that he won't come near her._

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

_"Stop! Go back and tell her to go home! You have enough time to do that! Go back! You're going to kill her!" shouted Remus at dream Remus. But he couldn't hear Remus. But Remus couldn't stop following him. He followed him deep into the forest. Maybe…thought Remus. But wishful thinking was just that, wishful thinking._

_The full moon came and dream Remus went through the transformation. It looked like the werewolf was just going to hunt rabbits and deer when it's head popped up. Remus heard voices and laughing. Mia's an idiot, groaned Remus. But once again, he couldn't do anything. He was powerless. The werewolf bounded towards her. He didn't_ _even stop to go after the guy she was with. He went straight to her._

_"Remus! Remus, please. You love me don't you? Please, if you love me don't do this again. Don't kill me again…please Remus," pleaded Amelia. The real Remus was shocked by this. Again…? But this was before the little girl and little boy thing. The werewolf didn't listen to this. By this time, her boyfriend ran, back towards the village._

_"Remus, I love you too," whispered Amelia, hoping he won't kill her again. But it was inevitable. The werewolf lunged towards her, and Amelia just closed her eyes. She didn't even try to run. The werewolf scratched deep into her face. A tear rolled down her cheek, mixing with her blood. She dropped to the ground. She didn't even put a hand to her face. She just stared at the werewolf, into his golden eyes. It was as if she was telling him to do it. There was a flicker of doubt, of REMUS in the gold eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. And the werewolf took its claw and ripped her heart out of her chest. She gasped and then her head fell back to the ground, her eyes open with horror and defeat. She was dead. The werewolf proceeded to eat her heart, before leaving her dead corpse there. The real Remus started to cry. That was Mia right there. It looked like Mia. And it felt so real. Mia was dead… He killed her. He really killed her._

_When dream Remus transformed back and realized what he had done, he went home and took a butcher knife…and carved his own heart out. He fell to the ground, his heart rolling away from him. His eyes looking the same that Mia's did. Horror and defeat._

Remus gasped, as if he just came alive. Tears were running down his face as he stared into the dark room. He can't go through this. Not this dream. He can't go through this dream for two weeks. He can't.

But he knew he was going to. It was as much of a curse as his own 'furry little problem' was.

* * *

Mia gasped awake. Remus… Oh God… Remus… She looked out at the new moon. Remus is a werewolf…

_And he's going to kill me…_

* * *

**A/N: You guys are probably SO confused right now. Don't worry. All will be explained later.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**KatelovesPotter (Guest User): Thank you! I will update… Right now actually! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Oh, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Please drop a review. I'd be so happy. Even if you're just telling me I suck. That's okay too. **

**XOXO,**

**Innocently Beautiful**


	7. Maximus Taylor

**A/N:_ Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! Thanks so much for everyone who's following this story! I really do appreciate it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week. I know. I'm a horrible person. _**

_**Avana (Guest User): Thanks so much for reviewing! And you'll see! And YES daahhhling! (Who knows? I'm not British. :P) ;) **_

_**((By the way, if you review, I will answer back by PM. I only answer in my chapters if they are a guest user like Avana up there. ))**_

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Remus looked up and saw Mia staring at him weirdly. She went pale and looked away quickly, her grey eyes wide. _Hmm? I wonder what that's about… _

"Hey, do you know what's up with Vi?" asked Sirius leaning across Remus to talk to James. James looked up from his homework (That he was ACTUALLY doing!).

"Hmm?"

"Well, she said it was family business so I'm asking you," said Sirius.

"Let me guess, she said it was family business and to not ask James about it, right?" asked Remus closing his textbook and looking at Sirius, an eyebrow cocked. Sirius stuck his tongue at him.

"Yes, Moony. She said exactly that. Which is WHY I'm asking James about it," said Sirius, righteously. Sirius directed his attention to James who was thinking.

"Hmm…Well, her mum's sick again," said James focusing on Sirius' face, "Why?"

"Remus just explained that. Plus, she said that someone died in a way. AND she said we're not friends anymore! Which… I agreed on that point because…well…she was getting on my nerves just crying and being all stubborn like that. So… I figured if I can figure out why she was crying…then we could be friends again…"

"Probably about her mum," said James turning back to his homework.

"Ya think?"

"It's the only thing I can think of but—Wait… Her mum's family has this old tradition they like to keep up but… I don't think…No, someone would've told me if _that _were the case. Plus, she's too young for everything to be set up… No that's not it. It's just her mum being sick, definitely," said James, thinking aloud. Sirius and Remus looked at James, confused. Remus shook his head, deciding not to decipher James' mind.

"What old tradition?" asked Sirius, following James' train of thought better than Remus.

"Oh that doesn't matter. Just tell Vi that you're sorry about her mother or something. Then she'd probably forgive you," said James, waving him away. He turned back to his textbook. Remus watched as James glanced up at a particular redhead who was crouched over her own textbook. Remus rolled his eyes as he looked back at his textbook. Then he saw Mia walk hurriedly out of the Common Room.

"Hey… I'm going to go…to the library," said Remus distractedly. Peter looked up from whatever he was chewing on. James didn't notice anything off… Then again he didn't look up.

Remus left his stuff where they were and ran after Mia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Hey Vi," said Sirius softly. Vi looked over in surprise that slowly turned into a glare.

"How did you know I was up here?" she asked in a whisper.

"You've always climbed up on the roof. I've always known where to find you," laughed Sirius. Vi looked at her hands and then back up at the black sky.

"If you've always been able to find me… Then why can't you, now?" she whispered.

"What?" asked Sirius, leaning closer to her, to hear her.

"Nothing," she said turning away.

"So, James told me about your mother…"

"He did?" asked Vi, turning to Sirius, surprised that James even knew about that.

"Yeah. He told me all about it," said Sirius somberly.

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me that was what you were upset about?"

"It was…too hard to explain," said Vi slowly.

"Too hard?"

"Yeah. How do you tell someone that?"

"Well, I mean, you knew it was coming…"

"I had NO IDEA that it was coming! My dad just sprung it on me! Without my permission!" yelled Vi, standing up. Sirius looked at her surprised.

"She doesn't need your permission…"

"Doesn't need my permission? It's the REST. OF. MY. LIFE, SIRIUS!"

"I know these things are hard—"

"It's worse than HARD or DIFFICULT, Sirius! It's… It's torture!" cried Vi, her face contorted with tears.

"She's just sick, Vi. She'll get better. She won't die or anything…" Vi looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"That's…that's what you've been talking about…?" she asked collapsing onto the shingles.

"Yeah… What else would I be talking about?" Vi just stared at him. Then she hugged her legs into her chest and sobbed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Remus followed Mia into the forbidden section of the library. She thumbed through a book.

"What are you doing?" asked Remus. She jumped, dropping the book, and giving a little squeal.

"Remus!" she whisper-yelled. He laughed, picking up the book she dropped. Then he stared at it, confused and scared.

"What are you doing?" he repeated his first question. Mia sighed.

"A girl can't have an interest in werewolves?" she asked, half smiling. Remus just stared at her. She sighed louder this time.

"Remus… I know."

"You…what?" asked Remus, turning pale.

"I know about you, Remus. I had a dream about it. I just want to know why," she said. Remus seemed to stare through her.

"Want to know what?" he said robotically.

"I want to know why you keep killing me in them," she said simply. Seeing as Remus wouldn't answer her, she walked as close to him as she could bring herself to do.

"I don't hate you, Remus. I just want to know why you seem to," she whispered. Then she walked away as Remus watched her go.

* * *

The next weekend, they all went to Hogsmeade. Mia was careful to avoid Remus and for that Remus was glad.

Vi tightened her jacket closer around herself as she walked into the building where she was going to meet him for the first time.

He had caramel colored brown hair that was cut short but still fell into his eyes. His eyes were blue. Even though he looked like a kind person, his eyes had coldness to them. He stood up as she came towards him.

"Viola Dearborn?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm Maximus Taylor," he said, disinterested. He had a distinct American accent.

"Nice to meet you," she said, through gritted teeth.

"Same goes to you," he said politely, flashing a good-looking smile. Vi just looked away.

"You're a pureblood witch right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. I don't want to marry someone who has tainted blood or anything," he said, his nose scrunched up in distaste. Vi clenched her fists.

You see, Vi is engaged to this Maximus Taylor.

* * *

**A/N: _In case you didn't understand, Vi is in an arranged marriage. And JK Rowling never mentioned any specific American Pureblood Families. But I'm pretty sure there are. So, I just made up my own. The Taylor's are a prestige Pureblood Family in America. Sort of like the House of Blacks in England. Which is what James was talking about when he was thinking aloud earlier._**

_**Sorry it's such a short chapter! There will be more next time, I promise! **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW! Even if you're only saying you hate it!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_


	8. Bringing Out The Inner Monster

_**A/N: Thanks to those who love this story! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was preoccupied writing my own story…**_

_**MAAAHH! Yes, I'm writing a novel. It's brilliant actually. Thank you very much. **_

_**THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY YOU GUIIISE. (Spelled it wrong on purpose.)**_

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Mia was surrounded with books, articles, and documents about werewolves. She scrunched up her tiny button nose as she concentrated real hard on one of the old books that she held in her hand. The leather binding was falling apart and the pages were wrinkled and yellowed from age.

"Mia? I think we need to hold an intervention," said Vi who had suddenly stopped laughing as she walked into the room. Marge raised an eyebrow and stared at the mess around Mia. Vi gingerly picked up a book off of the floor, closed it and placed on Mia's comforter. Mia looked up reluctantly from the book that she was holding.

"Intervention? About what?" she asked, innocently. Lily ran into the room and closed the door behind her, giggling. Then she stood up straight and her green eyes widened at the mess.

"About this! About your newfound obsession with werewolves!" cried Vi, frustrated.

"I'm not obsess—"

"Yes, you are, Amelia Lux Gregory," interrupted Vi, not going to put up with her arguments. Mia sighed.

"I'm just trying to learn about dangerous creatures," said Mia, "That could kill me."

"Wow, nice positive attitude," said Marge sarcastically as she jumped into her own four-poster bed. She gave Mia two thumbs up. Mia rolled her eyes and waved her pointer finger at her.

"One cannot be too careful," said Mia turning back to her book. Vi snatched the book out of her hands.

"CAREFUL!" cried Mia as Vi turned the book over.

"Accounts from Survivors of Werewolf Attacks?" asked Vi, giving her a "Seriously?" look. Mia jumped up and took it from her and held it close to her own chest.

"It's useful information." Lily picked up a different book that was hanging off of the bed.

"How to Fend Off Cursed Creatures?" she read from the gold engraved lettering on the leather cover. Mia's grey eyes widened and snatched it from Lily's grip.

"Useful information!" she cried.

"Is it just me, or have you become waaaay too paranoid?" asked Marge. Vi nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, why are you so paranoid lately?"

"As if you care! You haven't even noticed anyone has existed for the past week," snapped Mia. Her face quickly looked apologetic.

"Oh my Merlin. I'm so sorry, Vi, I didn't mean that…" Vi held up a hand to stop her from speaking.

"Don't bother. It doesn't matter," she said softly. Then she turned and walked out of the room. Lily looked back at Mia, concerned and then turned to follow after Vi. Marge looked concerned and then her gaze fixed on a book that read: _Diary of a Love-struck Werewolf_. She picked it up and thumbed through it. Marge closed it with a loud sound, causing Mia to jump.

"Oh! I haven't read that one yet," said Mia reaching for it. Marge willingly gave it to her.

"Do you know what's up with Vi, anyway? I mean, you are her cousin, aren't you?" asked Marge, concerned for her friend, blue eyes fixed on Mia's face. But Mia wasn't really listening. She was looking through the book she now held in her hands, her face paled as she stared at words that were glaring up at her from the text:

_I killed her. **I killed my love, for her blood smelled more potent to me than any other creature's**. I found out the hard way, that if she is near, nothing would stop me from killing her, from tearing her heart out. I advise, future carriers of this horrible curse, to stay away from the one you love. Or just never love any being. Because it will end in murder and spilled blood._

"Mia? Earth to Mia!" cried Marge. Mia blinked and looked up, turning her grey-blue eyes towards Marge's clear blue eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you knew what was going on with Vi."

"No, I don't know. She doesn't really tell me anything important," said Mia. Marge saw that she was very distracted and it was pointless to start a conversation with her. Marge sighed, and got up very slowly, feeling her own bones creaking as she got off of the bed. She muttered a goodbye to Mia before she left the room. Mia waited a second longer, before turning to find the book that read: _How to Fend Off Cursed Creatures. _

* * *

"Reading up on yourself?" asked Sirius over Remus' shoulder. Remus jumped, clapping his book shut at the same time.

"What?" asked Remus. Sirius smirked.

"Why so interested in the _History of Lycanthrope_?" asked Sirius, reading the title of the book in Remus' scarred hands.

"I just… I'm just curious."

"Is that why all the books on Werewolves have been checked out? Because, I was planning on doing my project on the Lycanthrope for Defense of the Dark Arts, in honor of you, dear Moony," smiled Sirius cheekily. Remus' face paled.

"All the books on werewolves have been checked out…?"

"Are you trying to tell me you're not the only one who's reading up on Werewolves?" asked Sirius, suddenly serious.

"I…Maybe someone else was going to do their project on Lycanthrope as well," said Remus, attempting a smile. But his eyes shifted past Sirius and towards a girl with long caramel colored hair holding a book wearing Gryffindor robes.

"You had me worried there for a second, Moony. Why do you look so serious?" asked Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius, I have to go catch up with Mia. I'll be back," said Remus getting up, leaving his book on the couch to chase after Mia.

"Hey," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. It was as if he was being electrocuted. No, scratch that, he was being electrocuted. His hand that was making contact with Mia's shoulder was burning. His whole body convulsed with the pulses of the electricity. His vision was dying, but he could see big grey-blue eyes. Concerned grey-blue eyes. _Mia…_ His mind sighed before dying.

* * *

"I'm sorry," she muttered for the third time. I rubbed my hand.

"You should be," scolded Sirius. Mia just glared up at him.

"Why would you have a ring that kills people anyway?" asked Sirius.

"It doesn't kill people. It's like a taser," said Mia.

"Well, when I touch you I don't get tasered," pointed out Sirius.

"It's only for people who are cursed," said Mia, matter-of-factly. The dark blue gem surrounded by little droplets of diamonds was embedded into a silver ring. It stood out on her thin pale finger.

"Cursed? What do you mean?"

"Creatures of the night. Werewolves…vampires…Death Eaters…"

"Death Eaters? It electrocutes Death Eaters?" asked Sirius.

"Werewolves?" asked Remus. Mia looked at him pointedly.

"I would like to live past my teen years," she just said. Sirius just looked confused.

"Wait…do you know about…?"

"Yeah," said Remus and Mia at the same time.

"And you didn't tell me?!" cried Sirius. Remus shrugged, and Mia just stared at Sirius like he was a madman.

"Nice to know we're best mates and all," muttered Sirius.

"I didn't think she was gonna go and make an enchanted ring to protect herself!" defended Remus.

"Well, if I AM going to die, I'm not going without a fight."

"Dying? Who said anything about dying?" asked Sirius and Remus. Mia just gave Remus a pointed look. Sirius followed the gaze and looked at Remus, questioning.

"They're just dreams—"

"Nightmares," interjected Mia.

"Okay, they're just NIGHTMARES. It's not reality, Mia. Let's be realistic," sighed Remus, rubbing his temples, closing his golden eyes for a minute.

"I AM being realistic. Chances are, I will be somewhere close to you during the full moon and then you know…die."

"Wait…are you guys implying that Remus is going to kill Mia?" asked Sirius, talking more to himself than to the other two. Mia nodded her head vigorously, while Remus shook his head exasperatedly. Mia rolled her eyes at Remus and shoved a piece of paper into Remus' hand.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's from a book," said Mia vaguely. Remus shook his head and uncrumbled the piece of paper and read it. His face paled.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Remus, his face flushed with anger and frustration.

"Do you love me?"

"What?!" cried Remus and Sirius.

"Hey guys!" cried James jumping onto the couch. Remus and Sirius kept staring at Mia.

"Hey James," she said waving to the messy-haired boy next to Remus, with a bright smile on her face.

"What's going on?" asked James, noticing the looks on Remus and Sirius faces.

"Why would you ask that?" exploded Remus.

"He doesn't even know you!" cried Sirius.

"I don't even know you!" exploded Remus.

"He hardly even talks to you!"

"I hardly even talk to you!"

"You guys aren't even friends!"

"We're not even friends!"

"You guys JUST MET!"

"WE JUST MET! And you think I have some undying love for you?!" cried Remus. Mia just stared at them calmly.

"O…kay…" said James slowly backing away.

"Well, it would explain the dreams," said Mia.

"WHAT DREAMS?!" cried Sirius turning to face Remus.

"You know the nightmares about me killing Amelia," said Remus, not really paying attention.

"What the hell does that have to do with being in love with her?" asked Sirius. Remus handed him the paper. Sirius skimmed through it and then leaned back into the couch, letting his hands drop into his lap.

"Oh."

"Well, good. If you're not in love with me, then I have nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah! So why do you even have that stupid ring?" cried Remus, angry, for the first time that Sirius could see. He was…really truly angry.

"I don't even bloody know! Why do I? It's not like I have to worry about you killing me!"

"Like _I_ would kill you!"

"Yeah. 'Cause the dreams so don't portray that at aaaaall."

"Stop being a smartass."

"Me? A smart—Listen, Remus. I don't want to start a row with you."

"Well, then why did you say I was bloody in love with you?!" exploded Remus. Mia was quiet for a minute.

"I don't know."

"Because if it was because this bloody BOOK said I was, then you're just stupid!" Mia's face flushed and angry tears sprang into Mia's eyes.

"YOU'RE STUPID!" she cried. She twisted the ring off of her finger and threw it.

"Oh, Mia, don't do that…" muttered Remus. Mia's eyes widened in horror as the ring hit Peter's temple, hard. Mia's hands flew to her mouth. Peter blinked, and then rubbed his temple.

"Ow," they heard him mutter, looking around himself to find the flying object that hit him in the head.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Mia blurted. There was silence, and then Sirius, Remus, and she all started laughing, despite the arguing earlier. Looking back, Remus wasn't sure why he was so upset about something so trivial. Something about her, stirred a darker part of him. He ran a hand through his hair.

Something was terribly wrong with him.

_She_ was terribly wrong with him.

On the other hand, in Mia's own mind, she wasn't sure why she was so upset that Remus was denying that he loved her. _Because the facts are all there_, she would insist. But was that really what was wrong?

Something was horribly wrong with her.

_He_ was horribly wrong with her; bringing out her inner monster.

* * *

_**A/N: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyy.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER!**_

_**Speaking of which, LIFE AND TIMES UPDATED! YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! HAPPY DAYYY! **_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful **_


End file.
